List of Endless Elsewhere Manuscripts
Legend tells of a series of manuscripts that exist within the Endless Elsewhere. While only a few have been uncovered thus far, it is said that they will eventually be gathered together and their truths disseminated to a waiting world... The Codex Reclusione Alio in Oculo Roughly translating to 'The Unclosing Eye,' the ''Codex'' was originally possessed by Elliot Abshear as he was attempting a longevity spell found in the text before it went wrong while waiting for the final ingredient. While investigating these events, the book was taken by a police office with the CCPD. It was later stolen from that same policeman by another Boonies cult member Sylvester Jurgen before being recovered by Keith Sorrells. Upon recovering the text, Sorrells discovered that the book is actually a palimpsest and, as Jurgen had forwarned him, there were "words under the words." The spellbook Abshear had used was presumably the overwritten section; the content of the text underneath has yet to be revealed. After removing the outer cover, Sorrells learned that the book contained an open eye, which inspired him to name his fledgling detective agency The Unclosing Eye, after Hardesty's rough translation of the name. At present, the contents of this book are largely unknown. The Codex Reclusione Alio in Oculo appears or is referenced in the following Endless Elsewhere stories: * "The Final Ingredient" * "The Unclosing Eye" * The Devil Doll The Merely Mortal .]] 'The Merely Mortal' is a manuscript containing the text of the novel by the same name, which exists within the Endless Elsewhere and serves as a totem and a call-to-arms of the individual called upon to be the Novelty, a fighter of evil and harbinger of truth. Written by Agent Bertram, it tells the strange and wondrous tale of a group of skilled adventurers called upon to stop a great and forthcoming evil. The opening pages call upon the reader to believe in extraordinary things and challenges them to do likewise. The current Bookbearer is The Collector. Previous Bookbearers include Dr. Edwin Lydell Pendergast, Laney, Rex Benton, and Violet. The ''The Merely Mortal manuscript appears or is referenced in the following stories: * The Strangely Undying * "The Infernaleers" * The Novelty * "The Red Mass" * "The Gãrgolas" * "The Invoked" The Strangely Undying .]] 'The Strangely Undying' is a manuscript containing the text of the novel of the same name, which exists within the Endless Elsewhere and, like its predecessor, it is a book of great import and consequence. While the destiny surrounding the possession of this book is not yet known, those who have read its contents have found themselves privy to a tale both fantastical and human. The current Bookbearers are Brian and Kaitlin Pollydore. Previous Bookbearers include Adelaide Pendergast and Howard Tetrick. The text of ''The Strangely Undying appears or is referenced in the following stories: * "The Pollydores" * The Novelty * "The Invoked" The Tremendously Endless .]] 'The Tremendously Endless' is a manuscript containing the text of the novel of the same name, which exists within the Endless Elsewhere and, like its predecessors, is a book of great import and consequence. To date, no information has been given as to the location of this text or the people who possess it. It appears briefly in the post-credits scene of ''The Should-Not-Be, where it is seen in an attic illuminated by lightning. The text of The Tremendously Endless appears or is referenced in the following stories: * The Should-Not-Be